Zerisha Monika Livingston Nightshadeira
Zerisha is owned by me: MoonlitChic. It's not polite to steal. Zerisha is currently 24 years old, a Zerodosion cat, and stands at 5'9 feet tall. Zerisha's storyline Zerisha was born on November 20th, 1991 into the Nightshadeira hosts. Her parents were executed for breaking the law of 1 male and 1 female in a family. She had a younger sister, whom was also executed after Zerisha was born. Zerisha was put into the cat line, and granted her psychic abilities. She always had her brother, Zacharie, by her side to train, as both their dreams were to be the Zerodosio Holders, an elite group of psychic hosts. She had a long list of Pyschic powers after 12 years time, but the guards had caught on about the siblings living without hosts, and the 2 were sentenced to death. Her brother sent her away, with a ring necklace filled with her planets air. She was forced down to Mystical Forest Zone, hiding away from her fate, but the guards had caught on of her location, and were sent to Mobius, searching for the runaway. She ignored her abilities overtime, and they burnt out. She was forced to stay in a home in the middle of Mystical Forest Zone, where she still resides. Ability set She ignored her abilities overtime, and they burnt out. She used to have a list of psychic abilites, but now shes completely powerless. Intelligence: 7.5/10 Martial Arts: 7/10 Battle Skill: 7.5/10 Agility: 7/10 Strategy: 8/10 Teamwork: 3/10 Passion: 7/10 Power Usage: 0/10 Quotes from Zerisha "..." "That could of gone better, you know." "Whenever you hope for something..just remember it's rare to happen." "In you're case...? I have absolutely no words." Zerisha's Personality Extremely mysterious, always seemingly in trees or somewhere around a forest. Once you get to know her, she can be dull but sweet. Zerisha's Health Memory: Remembers what she needs too. Sight: No problems here. Mental: Rocky but okay. Sleep Patterns: It differs normally depending on the day. Trivia When born on her planet, you are assigned an animal and brought up in that trait. This is why Zerisha has such cat-like instincts and can even Animorph to a real cat. Mobians from her planet rarely mate with outsiders, but when they do, a large "Zazzepto" ceremony is held for the couple. It's assumed most mobians from her planet has problems with social interaction because they seemed to be 'scripted.' When born into that place, you are automatically named and given the Z on you're back to symbolize you're place at heart. They may look like normal mobians, but they are not. Zerodosions are an alien race of mobians, extremely rare to come across. This race of mobians have blank sleeps. They don't dream at all, as that is taken away at birth. They don't normally eat, because their body fuels itself off of life forces of the Earth around them, which explains why a lot are normally around forests. Appearance: Height: 5"9 Weight: 173 Hair Style: Long and navy purple, rarely up, it's always down and slightly messy. Eye Color: Sky blue with cat like pupils. Fur Color: Snow White. Body Shape: Hourglass. Birth Marks: A small Z on her lower back. Other Information Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual. Marital Status: Taken. Languages Spoken: Zerolian, English. Life-long Dream: Return to her planet and regain her abilites. Goals: Study up on Pyschic magic. Status: Alive and well. Likes: Hiding away, being unknown, her family, spicy foods, Animorphing. Dislikes: Chocolate, coffee, wandering at night, clueless acts, disrespect, babies. Bad Habits: Mysterious attitude. Fears: The things that lurk her in the night, Dying, being discovered again. Favorites Food: She doesn't really eat. Color: Purple. Time of Day: Mid-afternoon. Season: Summer. (Longer days.)